Say 'I Love You'
by Celtix
Summary: She loves him. But she think he didn't. IchiHime. How about his feeling?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach... Inspired by OST. Bleach Movie : Memories of Nobody – Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez…. I think this song suit for IchiHime… :)

**Author : **I just re-write my fic in english... Sorry for inappropriate words and grammar…. My English wasn't good enough…. -.-'

**Chapter 1**

**Orihime POV**

His back is very familiar. I'm always looking for his shadow. I could only see in front of me. And I know, maybe this is the last time I could look at it.

Falling of cherry-blossoms petals coloring the sound of sobs and 'sayonara' is heard in group of students that celebrated the graduation today. And also, not a few laughter that sounded in my ears. We'll be laughing if imagine what we will be in the next 10 years. We were crying because they felt would never meet again. And among the hundreds of students who gathered on this field, my eyes just looking for your shadow. His orange hair will always stand out wherever he is. I was always able to recognize his back while in a crowd like this. And I was always able to recognize your voice even be among the crowd.

In my mind began to remember the scene of three years ago. At the same place, that we met for the first time in welcoming new students. At the time, I accidentally hit you, but you're still smiling though looked in pain. A dazzling smile that makes me interested.

You're also the first to notice my presence in class. I always thought of myself as only the air that fills the classroom. No one greeted me. No one would say 'good morning' to me. But you're aware of my existence. You say hello. You know me. And you've got me out of my loneliness. And you've got me out from the darkness of my heart.

"Hey, Inoue, do you like always alone like this?" he asked.

"Uh, uh, Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun?" I was very surprised when he asked me like that. I never thought he would speak to me other than saying 'good morning'.

"Why don't you make friends like the others? Joking and playing after school with your friends?" he asked again.

I don't know the right words to describe it. Although wanted to say but my lips remained tightly closed. I close my eyes and recall the scene when I was a child. I have many friends. We were always together until we entered junior high school. Till my friend avoiding me. I don't know what had happened. We never fought before. It's just a misunderstanding can create our 'bond' faded. Beautiful misunderstanding, that is just me who think we are 'friend'. And most sadly, no one can listen to this outpouring of my heart.

"I'm scared," I said softly.

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid that 'friend' will be avoided me. Afraid that 'friend' will throw me away. Scared they would betray me. Instead of that, I'd rather not make a 'bond' as a friend," I replied with trembling lips.

"Hhh, stupid! I don't know what happened to you. But, do you know, the most powerful 'bonding' is family ties. And if you think your friend as your own family, then the 'bond' that you say will never disappear, whatever happens," he said between the light reddish of sunset three years ago.

My chest was shaking her words. His words penetrated very deep into the depths of my heart. Since then, I began to change. I started to open my heart to someone that called 'friends'. I can start my days are filled with light because of him. He is, Kurosaki Ichigo, very meaningful for me. And since then, my heart chooses to love him always. Although it's our conversation for the first time, and maybe for the last time.

Since then, I couldn't remain a long talk with him. Just by looking at his face, my face felt very hot. Only just spoken, it seems my lips quivered, not a single word that comes out of me, and my breath as stopped. Only met him, my body felt clumsy and unable to move. Many times I wanted to say 'thank you' and shouted that 'I love you' but those words couldn't reach you. I can't say it. How much I love you and how much my desire to always be with you, I can't express it. In front of you, my eyes were filled with cowardice, who can't say the truth.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I can only say it again and again. I say it repeatedly. Only in my heart. No one can hear it. I was afraid to tell you. I'm afraid to find out if you don't love me. I'm so scared of getting hurt. And I was so scared of my feelings to you are so big and overabundance. And without realizing it, I chose to bury this love only in my heart. I'll never tell you. I don't want to getting hurt. I just want to love you without feeling pain.

Cherry blossoms are falling on my nose scatter all my musings. I re-awakened I was in the graduation ceremony today. I went looking for and looked his back. In the corner of my heart feels very lonely and sick. My heart asked, is my choice correct? My brain told me I had made the right choice. But ... but why do I still feel lonely even though I already have lots of friends? Why do I still feel hurt?

My chest was so tight when I see you. Even if the words 'I love you' can't exits from my mouth, deep in my heart, it's searching for the way out. I realized I had made the wrong decision. I still feel lonely because from the beginning, you are everything. The beginning of my world. Because in my world right now there's no you so I feel lonely. Because I can't say what was in my heart so I feel hurt. I don't want to stay here just staring at your back. I want to be with you. Walking side by side with you. I love you more than anyone else in this world.

I turned my feet to bright light in front of me. I ran toward the back. I want to be there. Near you.

"Kurosaki-kun!" I called out.

He turned around and saw me with a shocked face. "Inoue?" he asked.

"I have something to say," I said. I'm trying to straighten up my breath after a run. Also, try getting all of my courage and my determination.

"Thanks!" I said calmly. Somehow I don't feel the vibration in my lips and my hands. I feel all my fears have been lost since facing him.

"Huh?" his face hinted of astonishment by heard my 'thank you'.

"Thank you once you've changed me. You make me out of my loneliness. I can get a lot of friends again. And I'm not afraid to launch a 'bonding' anymore," I explained.

"Thanks for everything. And thank you for giving me such a beautiful feeling. I love you, Kurosaki-kun. I love you so much. I love you more than anyone in this world. You are the most important person in my life," I said, smoothly. And a second later, I felt the heat on my face and my whole body trembled as if my courage has exhausted for those words.

"I-Inoue?"

I could see his face flushed. It made me become increasingly tense. I don't want to hear the answer. I'm afraid of the answer. Don't tell me you don't love me, Kurosaki-kun. But, deep in my heart, I feel very relieved. The words that had been hidden deep in my heart can finally slid out of my mouth. I felt like I didn't need answers anymore. I just wanted to say that I love you. I don't care if my feelings aren't returned, the most important thing is I can say that I love you so much. Though only that, but I feel very relieved. And I'm glad I've told you this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Author : **I just re-write my fic in english... Sorry for inappropriate words and grammar…. My English wasn't good enough…. -.-'

**Chapter 2**

**Ichigo POV**

Clockwork figures have pointed at 10 pm. But somehow my eyes are still can't closed and couldn't rest. I saw a sign on the calendar if tomorrow is the day my high school graduation. I get from my bed. Looking for something on my bookshelf and I finally got it. I opened a photo album that pulled in my hand and see the contents. This album is a photo album since I entered high school. There are photos at the welcoming new students, during the school festival, even as study tours. I open the pages one by one slowly. I find many people who look at the photograph. In this world of mine I'm surrounded by so many family and friends. But in the photograph, my eye caught only one person.

I see the photos when we were all lined up on the field as new students. My orange hair looked very conspicuous among hundreds of students there. And I saw her in the photo. Looks beautiful long brown hair was swept by the breeze that blew. And contrary to the dancing hair, her face looks very lonely, without expression. I remember when the first time I saw her, I was curious on what she thought at her iron face. And strangely, when she accidentally hit me, I could see her expression changed. She looked very scared, very ashamed, until unable to speak. Maybe she was very tense. I just try to smile while holding the pain in my stomach had just hit her hand. I was so surprise, her hand was strong enough too. And when I smiled at her, she replied with a smile. Her smile was so sweetly. I don't think she would smile like that. I'm more curious about her.

We were classmates, although only when the first class only. Her name is Inoue Orihime. She always sat quietly in the front. I always watched her. At the morning, she always looked at the sky on the balcony. I think what she saw? What was she thinking? And, most importantly, why she was always alone? Why did she never show her smile again like the smile that only disclosed to me at that moment? I even ventured to ask.

"Hey, Inoue, do you like always alone like this?" I asked suddenly when the lesson is over three years ago. I don't know why these words can be slipped out of my mouth.

"Uh, uh, Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun?" She looked so nervous to hear my question.

"Why don't you make friends like the others? Joking and playing after school with your friends?" I asked again.

"I'm scared," she said softly.

"Huh?" I saw a slight pause as if she thinking about something. I think, there may be events in the past that made her loneliness like this.

" I'm afraid that 'friend' will be avoided me. Afraid that 'friend' will throw me away. Scared they would betray me. Instead of that, I'd rather not make a 'bond' as a friend," he replied. I could see his lips trembling slightly.

"Hhh, stupid! I don't know what happened to you. But, do you know, the most powerful 'bonding' is family ties. And if you think your friend as your own family, then the 'bond' that you say will never disappear, whatever happens," I say that without knowing what it was. And so we finally just see the sky getting reddish from the third floor of our classroom. That's the first of our long conversation, and perhaps also the last.

Since then, my eyes couldn't escape from her. I'm always watching her. I would like to see her smile once again. But I made absolutely amazed by her. She changed. Once the second grade, I saw her began to gather with her classmates. Kidding. And also laugh together. I'm excited to see her smile again. But somehow my heart is quite hurt. I want that smile meant only for me as when I first saw it.

I kept flipping pages is a photo album in my hands. My hands were halted when the page is a photograph shows grade school when a study tour. In fact there are so many friends in class, but she always pictures on the side and slightly apart from each other. Although I'm aware, since that afternoon three years ago, she slowly began to change. She began to greet other friends and began to mingle. But I feel she still felt a bit awkward being with others.

From the pictures, I could see her strained smile in the photos. My eyes stopped running when I saw one photo where I took a picture beside her. Sure, we took a picture together with all our classmates, but I purposely took place at her side. I want to take pictures beside her. And how many times I saw her, my heart always skipped a beat knowing her most beautifully smile in that picture. I saw her eyes twinkle and a smile that comes from her heart. She seemed very happy. Is it because of me? Am I allowed to feel confident with this?

I closed my photo album in my hands. I think, I don't want to just see the past like this. I have to face today and the future is still not visible. And I want to start it tomorrow. Tomorrow is the last day as high school students. I would like to tell you that I want to always see your smile that just for me and always by your side to see the sky tomorrow.

==/==

"Kurosaki-kun!"

I heard a familiar voice calling me. I turned away and saw a middle running towards me. "Inoue?"

"I have something to say," she said. She tried to regulate her breathing after run.

"Thanks!"

"Huh?" I really don't understand why she said 'thank you'. What have I done to her?

"Thank you once you've changed me. You make me out of my loneliness. I can get a lot of friends again. And I'm not afraid to launch a 'bonding' anymore," she explained. I remember the afternoon three years ago. Events will never forgotten, our first conversation.

"Thanks for everything. And thank you for giving me such a beautiful feeling. I love you, Kurosaki-kun. I love you so much. I love you more than anyone in this world. You are the most important person in my life," she said.

"I-Inoue?" My face flushed after hearing what she said. And I could see his face flushed and his hands are too shaky. The expression on her face like I often seen, expression demonstrated that only when she passed me. Why all this time I did not realize it? I thought she had always avoided me and didn't want to talk to me. But it turns out ... she loves me.

My face was getting hot when thinking how I feel about her. Am I like her? Am I love her? I never really thought about it. I was thinking just wanted to see her smile and always be on her side, also would never leave her alone again. Even if the whole world away from her, I just want to have on her side and give it the strength to stand up again. Is it love?

"Sorry, Inoue, I never really thought about it," I said. I realize may be my words a bit too far. I could see her face startled but she still managed to smile.

"Aah~, it's okay, Kurosaki-kun! I feel very relieved because it had to tell you," she said.

I really know it just perforce smile. I don't want to see her smile like this. I want to see her smiling from her heart. I really don't understand with my feelings. As if there was a turbulent storm in my heart.

"Sorry," the only word that comes out of my flaming heart.

==/==

Thanks for review…. ^-^

**Snow : **thank you...^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

**Author : **I just re-write my fic in english... Sorry for inappropriate words and grammar…. My English wasn't good enough…. -.-'

**Chapter 3**

"Sorry, Inoue, I never really thought about it," Ichigo said. He realized what he said was probably a bit too far. He could see Orihime's startled faces but she still managed to smile.

"Aah, it's okay, Kurosaki-kun! I feel very relieved to have to tell you," Orihime said. She tried desperately to remain calm even though in her heart as if there are large waves that swept through her senses. She felt her heart shatter. Although she already knew that Ichigo doesn't love her, but when she find out herself, then her heart is really very hurt. She knew this would happen when she decided to tell it. What to do now isn't running away as usual, Orihime want to face it and move on. By establishing her mind that this isn't the end of everything, she tried to smile at people who she loved, although a smile full of sadness.

Ichigo really know if Orihime just had to smile. He didn't want to see Orihime smiles like this. Ichigo want to see Orihime smiles from the depths of her heart. He really didn't understand his own feelings. As if there was a turbulent storm in his heart.

"Sorry," the only word that comes out of the thrill of Ichigo.

"Ah, ah, you don't need to apologize like that, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime looked very nervous. "I own a barge likes you! Ehehehe! I'm glad to say it. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I will never forget you for the rest of my life. And forever you are the person most important to me," Orihime said. She makes her voice sound cheerful despite there's rampage waves in her heart.

Ichigo makes his right hand touching Orihime's cheek.

"Uh, uh, eeehhh?" Orihime looked very nervous and her face was very red when her skin feel Ichigo's hand touched her cheek.

"I don't know do I also love you, but which I know is I want to once again see your smile just for me, Inoue," Ichigo said. He thought back to the photos he saw last night. He didn't want to just see Orihime's smile from photographs. He wanted to see her with his eyes in reality. Because Orihime had ventured to express his feelings, Ichigo was determined to tell his desire.

"Eh,eh? Ku-Kuro-saki-kun?" Orihime couldn't resist her embarrassment. Her heart was beating so fast. Faster than when she expresses her feelings. Somehow she felt there was little hope that Ichigo will return her feelings.

"I want to always see you smile. And I wish I made your face smiling always. I don't want to see you alone again. I want to always be at your side, also look at the sky with you. Smile, Orihime! I want to see your smile as the first moment we met," Ichigo said.

Orihime could see sincerity in Ichigo's eyes and she smiled upon Ichigo's request. She showed her smile that only for Ichigo. Sweetest smile just for her loved ones. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. And all this time Kurosaki-kun's smile dazzled my eyes and made me interested in you. During this time I could only catch up your back. I always wanted to be able to walk at your side without having to see your back again. I also want to be with you, Kurosaki-kun. "

Ichigo's hands slightly raised Orihime's faces. He had his face closer to Orihime's face. And the next moment, his lips gently kissed Orihime tiny lips. A soft kiss seemed to melt their lips together. Orihime very surprised when Ichigo kissed her. Surprised and happy feelings mixed into one. It was drained of all of her energy can't even afford to support her body. She fell back as the feeling of happiness is most precious.

Ichigo immediately hold Orihime's hand to support her body. He was shocked when Orihime had fallen. "I-Inoue?"

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun ... I-I ..." Orihime couldn't even finish his speech.

Ichigo pulled Orihime's body on him and made her stand up again. Ichigo hugged her. He didn't want girl in front of him collapsed again. He wants to hug Orihime in her arms always.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-ro-saki-kun?" Orihime really tense when Ichigo's hand wrapped around her body. She felt Ichigo's hand gently touching her waist and her hair. Ichigo's body so close to her until Orihime afraid if Ichigo will hear the sound of her pounding heartbeat. It turns out that not only Orihime's heartbeat, but also heartbeat of Ichigo. Orihime could hear and feel his heartbeat from his chest that embraced her. She could smell the aroma of Ichigo, who always longed for, now it could be this close.

"I want to be with you, Inoue. Forever and ever. What could it mean if I love you?" Ichigo said.

"Yes. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime had put her hand surrounding on Ichigo's back. They hugged each other for some time among the cherry-blossoms petals that adorn the sky of March. They no longer care about any eye could see them. They just want to enjoy a moment like this alone, though their bodies have been fused in an embrace.

**==/ THE END /==  
**


End file.
